


Scratchy Kisses and Goodnight Moon

by fearless_beggar



Series: Nic's Daughter [4]
Category: The Resident (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28106043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearless_beggar/pseuds/fearless_beggar
Summary: Maybe he’s not the best at bedtime (Nic would say the worst) but hide and seek and tickle fights are, like, so much more fun than teeth brushing
Relationships: Conrad Hawkins/Nicolette Nevin
Series: Nic's Daughter [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737769
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	Scratchy Kisses and Goodnight Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I should have been studying

“Edith Nevin Hawkins, you’re supposed to be brushing your teeth! Where are you hiding?” Conrad stands in the doorway to his daughter’s bedroom, pretending not to see the sizable, suspiciously two-year-old shaped lump under the comforter or hear the poorly stifled giggles emanating from said lump. 

“Hmmm,” Conrad paces the room, opening and closing a few drawers of the dresser, “She’s not in the dresser,” He kneels on the ground, “She’s not under the bed.” He sits with a huff next to the giggle-lump, “Where _is_ she?” The giggles reach a fever pitch. 

“This bed is so lumpy,” Conrad starts to flail his arms around, “Are the blankets giggling? Did silly Mommy buy giggling sheets?” 

“Daddy! It’s Eddie!” 

“Eddie!” Conrad rips back the covers and she screeches with glee, “What are you doing under there, huh?” He tickles her sides until she’s breathless with giggles, twisting to get away from his fingers. He leans over and kisses her cheeks and neck, just adding to the laughter. 

He’s _supposed_ to be getting her ready for bed, but riling her up is so much more fun. 

“Ouch Daddy!” Conrad pulls back, was he sitting on her arm or something? Eddie grabs his face and frowns, looking so much like Nic it’s kind of creepy, Conrad wonders if he’s about to get a lecture.

“What’s wrong Jellybean?” 

“Ouch, Daddy scwatchy,” Eddie rubs her hands up and down his stubble, “No kissy, Daddy.” 

“I’m scratchy?” Conrad runs his hand over his jaw, maybe it’s been a few days since he shaved, but not that long. 

“Yes!” Eddie wiggles away from him, standing to jump on the bed, her soft blonde curls bouncing with each squeak of the mattress, “Daddy scwatchy! No kissy!” 

“What do you mean no kisses?” 

“This is getting her ready for bed?” Conrad turns to see Nic in the doorway- ah, _there’s_ the frown. Nothing like the original, he’s definitely getting that lecture now, “You’re useless.” 

“Mommy!” Eddie jumps off the bed and runs to Nic, raising her arms until Nic picks her up, “Daddy and me play hide n’ seek!” 

“Of course you did,” Nic smiles at her daughter, “Did you brush your teeth?” Eddie giggles, wiggling for Nic to put her down and running down the hall to the bathroom. 

“I love you,” Conrad grins at her and leans down for a kiss. Nic rolls her eyes, turning away from him to follow Eddie and make sure she doesn’t flood the bathroom. 

Wow, tough crowd. He can’t get kisses from either of his girls. 

“Pick a story, Eddie,” Nic sits on the bed and Eddie crawls up next to her, handing her _Goodnight Moon_ and snuggling up to Nic’s side. 

“That’s a good one,” Conrad says, “You sure you don’t want me to read it, Jellybean?”

“No, Mommy!” Eddie giggles when he pretends to take the book away, pushing his hands off. 

“Nice try,” Nic smirks at him and kisses the top of Eddie’s head, just a little bit goading over him the sweet sleepy cuddles she’s about to get. Maybe if he wasn’t so busy making her a spastic little moster right before bedtime he could have gotten some as well, “There’s some dishes in the kitchen.” 

“Alright, goodnight Jellybean,” He leans over Nic to give Eddie a kiss, but she pushes his face away. 

“No kissy Daddy! Too scwatchy!”

“Awww,” Nic takes pity on his forlorn expression, tiling her head up to give him a peck, “Poor Daddy.” 

* * *

“Do you think I should shave?” Its several hours later, Eddie is fast asleep. Conrad stands at the sink, peering at himself in the mirror. 

“What?” Nic pulls her pyjama bottoms over her hips, “Why would you do that?” 

“Eddie says it's scratchy,” Conrad runs his hand over his cheek.

“Would you shave if _I_ asked you to?” Nic chuckles. 

“You like it,” Conrad says. That's true, she likes the feel of it when he kisses her. On her mouth and... other places. 

“I do, so you shouldn’t,” Nic tries to imagine him without the beard and weirdly can’t. He wouldn’t be Conrad without it, he’d look more like some young, boyishly good looking actor on a quippy dramedy series, not like her husband. Her tough, serious, caring, sexy husband.

Yeah, the beard stays. 

“I’m serious, Nic,” He turns to face her and leans against the counter, “She pushed me away when I went to kiss her goodnight!” Nic has to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from bursting out into laughter. She will forever be amused that the man she’s seen go toe to toe with corporate greed and powerful CEOs can be brought to his knees by a two foot tall munchin who sleeps with a nightlight and can’t pronounce her “Rs”.

“Not used to rejection, huh?” She comes into the bathroom and wraps her arms around his shoulders, kissing his forehead, “She decided today she doesn’t like mangos, which are her _favorite_. Last week it was animal crackers. It won’t stick, Conrad, everyone knows she’s crazy for her Daddy. And you’re not allowed to shave the beard.” 

“My body, my choice,” Conrad says indignantly, “If I want to shave my beard in a desperate attempt to get my daughter to love me again, that’s my business.” Nic does laugh at that, leaning forward to give him a kiss, running her fingers from the back of his neck and across his cheeks, feeling the stubble tickle her palms. 

“Go ahead and shave if that’s really what you want. But if you want your _wife_ to do _this_ ,” Nic kisses him a little deeper, sliding her hands down his chest to the hem of his t-shirt and drawing it over his head, “The beard stays.” 

“What beard?” Conrad kisses her again and draws her up. Nic cuckles against his lips and wraps her legs around him as he walks the short distance to their bed. He lays her down on it and kisses her neck; Nic hums when his beard rubs a pleasant friction against her skin, “What the hell were we even talking about?” 

“Who knows,” Nic sighs as his lips trail lower, her head falling back. 

So, anyway, the beard stays. 

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact about me, when I was about 3 or 4 I said the same thing to my Dad, and he shaved immediately and has stayed clean shaven to this day, about 20 years (give or take) later lol


End file.
